dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Piccolo (Senior)
]]}} |Pikkoro Daimaō|lit meaning =Great Demon King Piccolo|funi=King Piccolo}}Daizenshū 4, page 47 |group= Nameccian |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Nameccian |birthplace = Earth |birthday = Age 461The time King Piccolo breaks away from his good counterpart, later known as God |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = 250 cm/8'2.4" (prime)Dragon Ball: Bouken Special 7'4" (old) |weight = 200kg/441 lbs. (prime) 255 lbs. (old) |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Demon Clan |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart =God |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #12, Chapter #135 |anime debut = DB102 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut=''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Resurrection'' |family = * Katas * Piano * Tambourine * Cymbal * Drum * Piccolo |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Beam Eyes * Birthing an Egg * Double Axe Handle * Explosive Demon Light Cannon * Explosive Power Demon Wave * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Makōsen * Shockwave |tools = }} , also known as the |Pikkoro Daimaō|lit meaning =Great Demon King Piccolo|funi=King Piccolo}} was an alter-ego, and villainous incarnation of the God of Earth. He attempted to rule the world twice, failing in both endeavors, where he was first sealed into a container, where the villainous foe then returned after being released, that led to him gaining eternal youth. He was introduced as a demon, until later being explained that he in fact was a Nameccian and the father of Piccolo Junior. Background Personality Piccolo uses as his personal pronoun when old; befitting, as the pronoun is used commonly by elderly men, though he switches to when making his wish for eternal youth to Shenron, and soon switches to this pronoun completely. Appearance Abilities Dragon Ball Piccolo Daimaō Arc Legacy Piccolo's death would go on to influence future events for several years to come. Upon being defeated by Gokū, Piccolo released an egg containing his reincarnation, ensuring his life force remained connected to God, and indirectly making it possible to revive Shenron. His reincarnation, Piccolo Junior would eventually challenge Gokū as intended, but eventually redeemed himself and became a valuable asset to the Dragon Team. In this new role, Piccolo would train Gohan, and later Goten and Trunks in the art of Fusion, grooming generations of new warriors to defend the planet he'd once hoped to rule. Creation and Concept Piccolo is believed to have been rather cheekily based by Toriyama on his then-editor, Kazushima Torishima,Daizenshū 1, and according to Torishima himself, Piccolo was also based on the Roman Emperor .Kazé Anime Publisher Interview with Kazuhiko Torishima Trivia *Due to the fact that he and Dr. Mashirito are based on Kazuhiko Torishima, Piccolo is capable of fusing with Mashirito in Jump Super Stars. *In his native language of Nameccian, Piccolo's name translates to "different world".Dragon Ball chapter 244, pp. 12 Quotes Notes & References Notes References Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super